


Unplanned

by erinwert



Category: Classic Alice (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinwert/pseuds/erinwert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their last year of school, and, as per usual, she had intense, detailed plans for the rest of the school year.</p><p>This wasn't exactly in her plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate Hackett- who is very upset I decided to go near her womb.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kate+Hackett-+who+is+very+upset+I+decided+to+go+near+her+womb.).



> So, this fic literally came to me in a dream as a fic I was reading yesterday (I even reread the last section twice in the dream). It was all very specific and weird, but once I woke up, I decided I couldn't not try to translate it to an actual fic (especially considering how little fic there is in this fandom!)
> 
> It's a very tropey topic, but I think I did it non-trope justice, but fair warning, it is a little of a fic-cliche (but let's be real, we all kind of love those).
> 
> Probably was subconsciously influenced by this meme I did last week: http://erinwert.tumblr.com/post/101075582209/i-discovered-this-new-japanese-meme-i-need-to-be

She slipped into the bathroom at Starbucks as discreetly as possible. She probably could have... _should_ have just waited to get home but as soon as she realized she should take a test, she couldn't bear the thought of waiting any longer than she had to. She made a pit stop at the closest CVS to buy one, and then made the Starbucks decision because she wasn't sure if she actually had enough pee in her to do it. Why is it that whenever you HAVE to pee for something you can't pee? Like that time she had to take a drug test for the summer job interning at that little company back home. That job had been the worst, longest 10 weeks of her life.... but right. The drug test. It was so STRESSFUL, she hated having to pee on demand.  
  
Anyway. So she'd run into starbucks and ordered a grande coffee (Wait, should she be drinking coffee? Crap.) and had finished it several minutes ago, so she was pretty positive she'd have no problem doing the deed now.  
  
But she was pretty sure there was a big flashing neon sign over her head saying "I'M ABOUT TO TAKE A PREGNANCY TEST" even though the box was shoved down in the bottom of her purse, and there's no reason anyone would actually be able to tell. BUT THEY KNEW. She was pretty sure.  
  
Her old psych teacher would say she was just projecting, which is normal when you're stressed or anxious. She never did like psychology that much.  
  
Once she got in the bathroom and peed (on both sticks, just to be sure) she realized she was going to have to wait three to five minutes, and what if someone else was waiting for the bathroom now? Who stays in a public restroom for five minutes? People were definitely going to think she was weird now, and she was sure she wasn't overreacting this time.  
  
It was the longest five minutes of her life.  
  
In the second it took to read the results, time stopped.  
  
\---  
  
She and Andrew had (finally, according to Cara) started dating 7 months ago. She'd started Emma in February (suffering through all the slack about having not read it), and as it turns out, Andrew had been her Knightley all along. Things were a little awkward in the beginning, just making the transition, but they'd been such a consistent source of support in each others lives for so long already that it really did just make sense.

And it was nice. Really nice. He stilled teased her and riled her up, but he kept her on her toes and really challenged her to live in each moment more fully. And she liked to think she challenged him, too. To actually apply himself in his classes and not be afraid to succeed and to not worry so much about whether he was breaking or conforming to whatever mold his parents expected from him. They were good for each other. And spending time with him just made her... happy. Really happy. Plus the cuddle time was a definite perk.

Her viewers were over the moon. Apparently everyone had been "shipping" it (she didn't really get the concept but she was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be applied to real live breathing people, however it worked). She still avoided making eye contact with Lily's old roommate whenever they crossed paths, though.

  
They spent the summer emailing and facetiming. She and Andrew and Cara and Lily had even spent a couple of weeks at Andrew's family's beach house in July. The distance for the rest of the summer ended up being exactly what they had needed to help solidify that they were both invested in this thing for more than just a semester or two. Whatever that meant (it was actually a little terrifying, but exciting).  
  
She'd taken the summer off from living her life according to books, but once they were back in school for their second to last semester EVER (well, of undergrad. Everyone knew Alice would be getting graduate degrees. Yes, degreeS. Multiple. She just loved school too much.) it felt weird to not start back up again. All her old viewers were bugging her about it constantly all summer (are you going to start the show again, you have to do it again, why did you stop, please do this book, etc. etc.). Plus, it really was still improving her writing. And the excuse to spend more time with Andrew didn't hurt.  
  
She was finishing up Pollyanna and was currently trying to finalize which book to do next. Things were going well. The semester was back in full swing, fall was in the air; the crispness that made everything feel clean and new had showed up about two weeks ago with the start of September (she liked that about living in the northeast). It was their last year of school, and, as per usual, she had intense, detailed plans for the rest of the school year.

This wasn't exactly in her plan.  
  
\---  
  
"Hey Andrew... there's actually, um... can we sit? I mean, can we talk?"  
  
Andrew was over at her apartment, and they were supposed to be planning out the next book, but they were both having problems focusing. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Andrew, of course, but it was very unlike her, and she was pretty sure he could tell something was off. Cara definitely had picked up on her weird vibes, but luckily Alice had skirted answering any of her questions so far. It felt weird to talk to her about it before talking to Andrew. Well, it felt weird to talk about it at all, but that couldn't really be avoided.  
  
"Alice, we are talking." He gave her a pointedly amused look as she stopped pacing to sit on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, but there's a thing."  
  
"A thing, how intriguing!" Clearly he wasn't picking up on the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay, no, for real sit down, okay." Andrew pulled her desk chair over next to her bed where Alice was currently sitting cross-legged, holding a pillow to her chest. "So there's this thing I want to talk about, and I need you to promise you're not going to respond with big hand gestures and craziness."  
  
"You know I won't make promises I can't keep. I mean, what is the point of life, really, without big hand gesture responses?"  
  
"Andrew, I'm serious."  
  
"Sorry, yes, serious face. Let me put on my very serious face." Alice rolled her eyes. She didn't expect anything less from him, and his ability to lighten any situation was part of what she liked about him; it offset her tendency to take the world too seriously. But it wasn't exactly making this easier.  
  
Despite his jokes, Andrew had calmed, and was now fixed on her with a concerned but interested eye. Which meant any words Alice thought she had found were suddenly completely lost.  
  
".... you wanted to talk.... about the next book?"  
  
"Well, yes, kind of. I mean, it's probably going to influence which book we should do next. Or at all."  
  
"Okay...." He prodded her to continue.

"Because, like, I think it's going to be due at the end of April, and I'm not really sure how much I can do once it gets closer to that, or should do, or if I'm going to feel up to all the filming."  
  
"You have something due in April? Like the senior thesis we all have due? We can definitely work around that, Alice."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's going to be the due date. I should probably get that confirmed. Crap, April is going to be a terrible time to be due, it'll be just before finals, crap, that's terrible timing."  
  
"Alice, you're not making any sense."   
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm eight weeks. Maybe six. Maybe eight. I don't even know who to make an appointment with, I don't think the school nurse covers this."  
  
"We're not talking about a school assignment, are we?"  
  
"No." She shook her head, avoiding his eyes.

"We're talking about a different kind of due date." Andrew's face had begun to pale, his tone becoming more serious as he finally started to catch on to just what Alice's rambles were implying. Alice finally turned her eyes back to his, the fear evident in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah...." His eyes were big as he began to process, unconsciously letting out a sigh. 

They sat in silence for a beat before Alice's mind started whirring again and she felt herself compelled to say something, anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know this is crazy, I'm not, like, expecting you to want to do this. I mean, I totally get it, if you don't, but I think that I do? I know it's crazy and unexpected, and is kind of totally screwing everything up, but I've always wanted kids and I will basically be done with school and I can provide for it, and I'm sorry, God, this is probably ruining everything and you can just go, if you want, I'm not, like, holding you to anything because it's my choice, what I do, and you should get a choice too, so that's cool, that's fine. I mean, it'd be easier probably if, like, you wanted to do it with me? When I was thinking about doing it I had been thinking about doing it with you but that's fine, it's fine, I can still do it, or I mean, not do it, if you don't want, like, I can figure it out and--"  
  
"Alice. Alice, slow down, just stop for a second." It had taken Andrew a second to catch up with Alice's top-speed nervous rambles given how much information he was currently trying to process, but he finally decided to just cut her off or she was never going to stop.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No, no buts. Calm down. Just, pause. Please."  
  
"Pause..."  
  
"And breathe..."  
  
"Breathe." She took a few deep breaths under his direction.  
  
He grabbed her hands, pulling his chair closer, his knees hitting the bed, forcing her to meet his gaze.  
  
"You're going to have a baby." He said, a tentative smile forming.

"....yeah, I am." Her voice was shaky and unsure.

" _We_ are," he added for emphasis.

"You're not going to freak out and leave?"

"Alice, no. Why would you think that?"

"It's kind of a big deal."

"You've always been kind of a big deal to me." He tossed back, trying to lighten the mood. "Of course I'm not going anywhere, Alice. I'm here, I'm in this relationship with you for the long haul. I've told you that already, this doesn't change that. I might freak out a little, once you stop freaking out, just to even things out, but, no, Alice, I'm not going anywhere."

Alice let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.  
  
"So, we're going to have a baby."  
  
"We are going to have a baby."  
  
There was another beat, before Andrew threw out, "Your and my genes combined... That's going to be one sexy kid." Alice's pillow made contact with his head. But then he was in the bed with her, holding her, and kissing her, and she knew there was still a lot they didn't know, but they were going to be okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it! To be fair, I'm not entirely convinced Andrew wouldn't freak out a little more, or if Alice is actually the type of person who wants kids, BUT THIS IS HOW I DREAMED IT SO THIS IS WHAT YOU GET.
> 
> Terribly cliche, but kind of fun anyway. :)
> 
> I realize this has potential to write more. I'm not making any promises, but if I get inspired, I might. I'm really more of a one-shot fic writer, so if I do add any more, it'll likely be other one-shot follow-ups in relation to this.


End file.
